


A Confession of the Heart

by OnlyJustAMemory



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyJustAMemory/pseuds/OnlyJustAMemory
Summary: I love supercorp so much and this is how I hope it would go in the show but oh well





	A Confession of the Heart

By now, Lena had learned to keep the gates to her heart firmly closed shut. Being a Luthor meant that the people around her got hurt and Lena wouldn't be able to bear it if that happened to anyone she loved. She knew that to the outside world she appeared to be just as cold-hearted and maniacal as her brother but that didn’t matter. As long as Lena stayed inside of her bubble, no one would be in danger.

Then Kara Danvers happened. From the moment the soon-to-be reporter had stepped into her office, something inside of Lena changed. It wasn’t immediate and she didn’t even realize what was happening at first, but it was there. Slowly but surely, Lena’s walls began to fall.

Maybe it was because she’d spent so long shielding herself from the rest of the world. Maybe it was because her heart was tired of keeping all the emotions she was suppose to feel at bay. Maybe it was just pure chance. Or maybe, just maybe, it was because Kara Danvers was the one. 

And Lena? Lena feel in love with every single aspect of her. 

It was Kara’s smile, the way it lit up every room she walked into. It was her eyes, how they shone like the most precious diamonds. It was her loving nature, her passion for life. It was her determination, how she never gave up on anyone. It was everything that she was that made Lena throw away her number rule.

The problem was, Kara’s heart belonged to someone else. Mon-El had her love, not Lena. It was so painful to watch every time Kara and him held hands or shared quick kisses. It broke her very being to watch them together. Yet, there was nothing she could do. Lena refused to destroy the happiness of the woman she loved and so she stood by quietly, willing to be the best friend for as long as Kara needed it. 

Then the invasion had happened and Mon-El was forced to leave. Kara was heartbroken and Lena was left to pick up the pieces. A tiny part of her rejoiced at the chance she finally had to be with the girl. Lena knew that was selfish but she couldn’t help it. 

With each passing day, Kara’s spirit gradually lifted. She became more and more like her old self and Lena was over the moon about it. They went out for lunch, had movie nights, laughed together. Things were finally looking up... until they weren’t. 

It was bound to happen eventually. When Lena was with Kara she forgot that she was a Luthor. Forgot that being a Luthor meant that in one way or another she always got hurt. So when Lena found out that Kara was Supergirl, her entire world came crashing down.

How could she have let her in? How could she have trusted someone so much only to find that they didn’t trust her at all? Her best friend, the woman who Lena’s heart belong to, had betrayed her. Kara played her like a fool and Lena had been so in love that she hadn’t seen what had been staring her in the face all along. 

Lena spent days locked up in her office at L-Corp. She ignored the texts and calls from Kara, ignored anything that wasn’t related to work. She slaved herself over her company, doing everything she could to block out the pain. No matter how hard she tried though, it wouldn’t go away.

When Kara flew onto her balcony after the 5th night alone, Lena knew that she had to finally face her fears. It was time to find out why Kara had lied to her for so long, even if it meant hearing things that would be like walking on glass.

Taking a deep breath, Lena smoothed over the wrinkles in her skirt and stood up.

“Supergirl,” she calmly addressed the other woman, trying to ignore the pounding in her chest.

“Lena I-“ Kara started, taking a step further into the room. She appeared desperate, eyes red and slightly puffy. It was the same kind of look she’d had after Mon-El left.

“I don’t want your excuses,” Lena forced out. “Just tell me the truth.”

Kara closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her stomach before beginning. “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t know how to. I know that’s a really lame excuse but it’s true. I’ve tried to tell you before but the words never came out right. The longer it took me, the harder it was to say.”

Kara sighed and dropped her hands, turning her head to look out at the night sky.

“In the end I knew it was too late to say anything without us falling out. I’d taken too much time and we’d grown so close. I should have told you weeks ago Lena, I understand that, but I was so scared of losing you. You’re my best friend. I wouldn’t know what to do without you.”

Lena waited for Kara to continue but the superhero stayed quite. Silence wrapped around them, filling up the spaces in between. It seemed like forever before Kara eventually spoke.

“You have every right to be mad with me. You trusted me and I took that for granted. I get that you have no reason to believe me when I say this but you’re my world, Lena.”

Lena’s heart felt like it was going to burst in two. She’d dreamt of Kara saying something like this, but now... Lena didn’t know whether or not to believe her. 

Seeing the doubt written all over her body, Kara gently cupped Lena’s cheek. Their eyes met and Lena felt the entire world stop.

“I love you Lena Luthor,” Kara whispered. “My heart has always belonged entirely to you. Ever since we met, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. The things I felt for Mon-El are nothing compared to my love for you. Please believe me.”

Lena knew that there was a chance she was lying but right then and there, she didn’t care. Kara looked just as broken as she was and that was all the incentive Lena needed.

When their lips met, it was like everything had finally fallen into place. Fireworks went off in her head (as cheesy as it was) and Lena felt her heart swell. There was much more that needed to be said in that moment, more explanations and confessions, but that could wait. For now, Lena was perfectly content in the arms of the woman she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I love supercorp so much and this is how I hope it would go in the show but oh well


End file.
